1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of thermostatic HVAC and other energy management controls that are connected to a computer network. More specifically, the present invention pertains to the use of geographic movement of network-connected mobile devices to occupancy to inform an energy management system, to provide enhanced efficiency, and to verify demand response.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heating and cooling systems for buildings (heating, ventilation and cooling, or HVAC systems) have been controlled for decades by thermostats. At the most basic level, a thermostat includes a means to allow a user to set a desired temperature, a means to sense actual temperature, and a means to signal the heating and/or cooling devices to turn on or off in order to try to change the actual temperature to equal the desired temperature. The most basic versions of thermostats use components such as a coiled bi-metallic spring to measure actual temperature and a mercury switch that opens or completes a circuit when the spring coils or uncoils with temperature changes. More recently, electronic digital thermostats have become prevalent. These thermostats use solid-state devices such as thermistors or thermal diodes to measure temperature, and microprocessor-based circuitry to control the switch and to store and operate based upon user-determined protocols for temperature vs. time.
These programmable thermostats generally offer a very restrictive user interface, limited by the cost of the devices, the limited real estate of the small wall-mounted boxes, and the inability to take into account more than two variables: the desired temperature set by the user, and the ambient temperature sensed by the thermostat. Users can generally only set one series of commands per day, and in order to change one parameter (e.g., to change the late-night temperature) the user often has to cycle through several other parameters by repeatedly pressing one or two buttons.
Because the interface of programmable thermostats is so poor, the significant theoretical savings that are possible with them (sometimes cited as 25% of heating and cooling costs) are rarely realized. In practice, studies have found that more than 50% of users never program their thermostats at all. Significant percentages of the thermostats that are programmed are programmed sub-optimally, in part because, once programmed, people tend to not to re-invest the time needed to change the settings very often.
A second problem with standard programmable thermostats is that they represent only a small evolutionary step beyond the first, purely mechanical thermostats. Like the first thermostats, they only have two input—ambient temperature and the preset desired temperature. The entire advance with programmable thermostats is that they can shift between multiple present temperatures at different times without real-time involvement of a human being.
Because most thermostats control HVAC systems that do not offer infinitely variable output, traditional thermostats are designed to permit the temperature as seen by the thermostat to vary above and below the setpoint to prevent the HVAC system from constantly and rapidly cycling on and off, which is inefficient and harmful to the HVAC system. The temperature range in which the thermostat allows the controlled environment to drift is known as both the dead zone and, more formally, the hysteresis zone. The hysteresis zone is frequently set at +/−1 degree Fahrenheit. Thus if the setpoint is 68 degrees, in the heating context the thermostat will allow the inside temperature to fall to 67 degrees before turning the heating system on, and will allow it to rise to 69 degrees before turning it off again.
As energy prices rise, more attention is being paid to ways of reducing energy consumption. Because energy consumption is directly proportional to setpoint—that is, the further a given setpoint diverges from the balance point (the inside temperature assuming no HVAC activity) in a given house under given conditions, the higher energy consumption will be to maintain temperature at that setpoint), energy will be saved by virtually any strategy that over a given time frame lowers the average heating setpoint or raises the average cooling setpoint. Conventional programmable thermostats allow homeowners to save money and energy by pre-programming setpoint changes based upon comfort or schedule. For example, in the summer, allowing the setpoint to rise by several degrees (or even shutting off the air conditioner) when the home is unoccupied will generally save significantly on energy. But such thermostats have proven to be only minimally effective in practice. Because they have such primitive user interfaces, they are difficult to program, and so many users never bother at all, or set them up once and do not alter the programming even if their schedules change.
In the hotel industry, the heating and cooling decisions made in hundred or even thousands of individual rooms with independently controlled HVAC systems are aggregated into a single energy bill, so hotel owners and managers are sensitive to energy consumption by those systems. Hotel guests often turn the air conditioner to a low temperature setting and then leave the room for hours at a time, thereby wasting considerable energy. An approach commonly used outside of the United States to combat this problem is to use a keycard to control the HVAC system, such that guests place the keycard into a slot mounted on the wall near the door of the room which then triggers the lights and HVAC system to power up, and turn them off when the guest removes the card upon leaving the room. However, because most hotels give each guest two cards, it is easy to simply leave the extra card in the slot, thus defeating the purpose of the system. Recently, systems have been introduced in which a motion sensor is connected to the control circuitry for the HVAC system. If no motion is detected in the room for some predetermined interval, the system concludes that the room is unoccupied, and turns off the HVAC system or alters the setpoint to a more economical level. When the motion sensor detects motion (which is assumed to coincide with the return of the guest), the HVAC system resets to the guest's chosen setting.
Adding occupancy detection capability to residential HVAC systems could also add considerable value in the form of energy savings without significant tradeoff in terms of comfort. But the systems used in hotels do not easily transfer to the single-family residential context. Hotel rooms tend to be small enough that a single motion sensor is sufficient to determine with a high degree of accuracy whether or not the room is occupied. A single motion sensor in the average home today would have limited value because there are likely to be many places one or more people could be home and active yet invisible to the motion sensor. The most economical way to include a motion sensor in a traditional programmable thermostat would be to build it into the thermostat itself. But thermostats are generally located in hallways, and thus are unlikely to be exposed to the areas where people tend to spend their time. Wiring a home with multiple motion sensors in order to maximize the chances of detecting occupants would involve considerable expense, both for the sensors themselves and for the considerable cost of installation, especially in the retrofit market. Yet if control is ceded to a single-sensor system that cannot reliably detect presence, the resulting errors would likely lead the homeowner to reject the system.
Although progress in residential HVAC control has been slow, tremendous technological change has come to the tools used for personal communication. When programmable thermostats were first offered, telephones were virtually all tethered by wires to a wall jack. But now a large percentage of the population carries at least one mobile device capable of sending and receiving voice or data or even video (or a combination thereof) from almost anywhere by means of a wireless network. These devices create the possibility that a consumer can, with an appropriate mobile device and a network-enabled HVAC system, control his or her HVAC system even when away from home. But systems that relay on active management decisions by consumers are likely to yield sub-optimal energy management outcomes, because consumers are unlikely to devote the attention and effort required to fully optimize energy use on a daily basis.
Many new mobile devices now incorporate another significant new technology—the ability to geolocate the device (and thus, presumably, the user of the device). One method of locating such devices uses the Global Positioning System (GPS). The GPS system uses a constellation of orbiting satellites with very precise clocks to triangulate the position of a device anywhere on earth based upon arrival times of signals received from those satellites by the device. Another approach to geolocation triangulates using signals from multiple cell phone towers. Such systems can enable a variety of so-called “location based services” to users of enabled devices. These services are generally thought of as aids to commerce like pointing users to restaurants or gas stations, etc.
It would be desirable to provide a system that could detect the location of regular occupants of a home or other structure without requiring the installation of additional hardware; that could accurately use such geospatial information in order to detect and predict occupancy, and could optimize energy consumption based upon dynamic and individually configurable heuristics.